Underhanded
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: Nothing is ever black and white. It started when Robin kept pairing them up, “Raven, you’re coming with me.” … She never knew anything about their deal, “Sure, but what’s in it for me?” … She never saw it coming, “Raven, meet Red X.” // Under Revision.
1. Teammates

**Ivy here. This story has been reposted since I read it over and did not like it. **

**Enjoy the edited version!**

**Title: **Underhanded

**Summary: **Nothing is ever black and white. It started when Robin kept pairing them up, "Raven, you're coming with me." … She never knew anything about their deal, "Sure, but what's in it for me?" … She never saw it coming, "Raven, meet Red X."

**Pairing: **Red X/Raven

**Rating:** T

* * *

_I know I shouldn't have done it. It was wrong, but I was stupid. I was obsessed._

_It took a long time for me to admit that._

_Unfortunately, my stupidity didn't end there. I went ahead and did something even stupider._

_And now..._

_All right, I'm an idiot. I know it. But no matter how many times I say it, it's not going to change anything._

_It wasn't going to bring her back…

* * *

_

Raven's eyes shot open as the alarm sounded over her head. She rolled her eyes as she saw the time; 4:57. A villain couldn't wait 2 more hours? It was basically morning anyway…

Rubbing her eyes, she kicked the covers off her body, leaving it to lie in a messy pile at the end of her bed. She outstretched her hand, and using her powers, she grabbed her cape, it being encased in black and white magic, and soon left the room, knowing she wouldn't be the last one there.

When the door _hissed _open, Raven entered, walking in quick steps. Looking up, she saw that Robin's hands were curled up into fists as he saw the screen, notifying him of whoever was out there.

"X..." Robin growled out, leaving concern to rise up on Starfire's face. The look on Robin's face spoke of obsession…

_The same kind of obsession Robin felt when he was chasing Slade… _

"Titans, move out!" Robin ordered, and Beast Boy, who was just entering the room with his eyes still shut, groaned in response.

Raven flew down to the ground and looked up at the warehouse looming in front of her. The area was empty, save for the few abandoned warehouses that had lost its usefulness.

She hovered forward, keeping in mind that walking would make too much noise. She glanced around, trying to find any signed of the mask criminal they were looking for.

Of course, she didn't find any sign of Robin either…

"Robin?" she called out, wondering where her teammate had run off to.

_No answer. _

Raven sighed. There didn't seem to be anyone here, and it looked as if Robin ditched her. Her mind flashbacked to Robin's orders.

_**"Titans, split up. Starfire, you fly up ahead north, Beast Boy, fly south. Cyborg, go west. Raven, you and I are going east. Titans, go!" **_

Apparently, Robin didn't understand the meaning of "pairing up". That did not mean he should leave her alone in an abandoned warehouse district without a clue as to where he disappeared off to.

And what was with Robin pairing them up in the first place? He usually wandered off alone, especially when it was a criminal he was obsessed with…

_BOOM!!!! _

Raven's head swerved to the right, looking for any sign of whoever had thrown the bomb. The cloud of smoke was to her side, and she flew over to it, trying to find the reason for the explosion, when something slammed her body into the ground. Groaning, Raven blinked only to find the mask of Red X staring back at her.

"Hey there", X said in what she could tell was a cocky tone.

Raven didn't give him any warning, but quietly said her mantra and shot him in the chest, pushing his body off hers. She quickly stood up, knowing he was going to respond to her attack with one of his own. X retaliated by throwing X-shaped shuriken at her face, but Raven dodged it by leaning her head to her left.

The two moved closer, throwing kicks and punches as fast as they could, trying to bring the other one down.

X jumped up and threw another bomb down towards her, but she flew out of the way before any damage could happen to her.

_'Where the hell is Robin?' _she thought, furious at her comrade for ditching her.

The minute she became distracted by thinking of Robin, X decided to plant the sticky X on her mouth, and pushed her down onto the ground.

Only Raven decided to move away before he could trap her.

She made it look like she was going to punch him, but instead she kicked him in the chest unexpectedly, leaving him to fly towards another wall.

She looked around quickly, trying to find any sign of her teammate who _had abandoned her_. Never mind, she could take X, she thought with a scowl.

X chose this moment to push her onto the ground, trapping her in his clutches.

"Mind if I ask a question?" X asked, and Raven turned her face upwards to glare at him.

"Yes."

He asked anyway. The arrogant little—

"I thought Robin was supposed to be with you. What kind of team leader abandons his _teammate_ in a time of need?"

Scowling Raven brushed her left hand against waist before lifting her legs up, seeing as X was straddling her waist. "I don't need Robin to do this!" She bent her legs backwards to grab X's head and then she threw him far away from her.

A groan was emitted from X's mouth, but her kick didn't stop him from speaking, "Why do you care for the guy who doesn't care about you?"

'_Excuse me?'_

Knowing this was not the time to be distracted, Raven wrapped a large wooden crate with her powers and threw it at X, but he teleported away just as the box hit the warehouse wall behind him.

Raven looked around for any sign of him, but found none. She glanced around again for good measure, and when she deemed it as safe, she took out her communicator, intent on giving Robin a piece of her mind. She wouldn't say that she couldn't take care of herself, but honestly, _where was Robin? _

"Raven, did you find X?" he asked when his face appeared on the screen. Raven raised an eyebrow at his ignorance.

"And where were you?" she asked scornfully. She had every right to be angry with the guy who was** supposed** to be with her, fighting X! "X came and I managed to grab the jewelry he stole, no thanks to you."

"Sorry…" Robin said sheepishly. No, sorry wasn't going to cut it. "Where are you? I'll meet up with you."

"You shouldn't _need_ to meet up with me Robin!" Raven scolded, "If you're going to split up, warn me next time, will you?"

"Will do. Where are you?"

"Warehouse 14", she said reluctantly. It wouldn't do them any good to argue when they were supposed to be looking for X.

"I'll be right there." Raven shut her communicator and put it away, but X's words came haunting back in her mind.

"_**What **__**kind of team leader abandons his teammate in a time of need?**_

'_Good question.'_ She thought before turning around to find Robin.

* * *

**Again, this has been edited since I wasn't really happy with it. **

**Please review! **

**Love,  
Ivy**


	2. Validity

**Disclaimer: (which I conveniently forgot to add in the last chapter… ahem). I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, Season 5 wouldn't have sucked so much… *cough*.**

**Again this has been reposted.

* * *

**

_It was a stupid idea. Crazy and not thought out very well._

_This is the second time I've done something so stupid. History really does repeat itself if you don't learn from your mistakes, and apparently I suck at learning. _

_Only this time, instead of costing the trust of my friends, it costs something more._

_She was the price I had to pay_.

* * *

When they got back to the tower Raven headed straight for her room. She had enough of Robin's nonsense, and hopefully he would not do it again. If he did, she would deal with him accordingly.

Of course, she couldn't help but notice the strange questions he kept asking her. She would have blamed it on guilt for leaving her alone… but that didn't seem right.

"Are you hurt?"

No. But that wouldn't be the first thing Robin asked… He would usually ask "How did you let him get away" before caring about her conditions. She didn't say this in a _mean _way, but it was the normal routine. Robin usually let his anger get ahead of him when a villain got away. It was basically _who he was_.

That's why she was so suspicious.

Red X was a villain Robin had an obsession with, almost bordering on his obsession with Slade. Robin couldn't stand the villains who got away. Robin would ask about Red X first.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Raven remembered Robin asking. Why was he so concerned?

Perhaps it was a onetime thing. Robin was just feeling guilty since he had abandoned her.

Why didn't it feel that way though?

* * *

"Titans!" Robin shouted as the alarm blared over their heads. Typing something quickly into the screen, Robin looked up and his face scrunched up into a glare.

"X is stealing paintings from the museum on the corner of 58th street and 60th street! Move out!"

Raven turned to flu out when Robin stopped her.

"His signal is gone. Dammit. Titans, split up, we have a better chance finding him that way. If you see him, contact the rest of us _immediately_."

For some reason she found herself paired up with Robin once again. And for some reason, she did not feel surprised.

Something is going on.

Raven sent a kick flying towards X and she looked around to quickly search for her communicator. Somehow X had grabbed it right under her nose and threw it in a different direction. She thought of calling the Titans to alert them of his presence, but he had kept her focused on him and him alone.

_As if he knew what she was trying to do. _

"We _need _to stop meeting like this sweetheart." His voice, laced with arrogance, annoyed her to no end. Raven punched X's chest, releasing her anger on him. As if it was her fault Robin ditched her again!

What happened to "it won't happen again?"

X caught her leg when she moved to kick him, bringing her closer to him and not letting go of the grip he had on her leg.

"Do you want to know why bird-brain keeps deserting you?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Raven scowled and phased out of his grasp, teleporting a few feet away from him.

He tried asking again. "Don't you want to know _why _he keeps pairing the two of you up?"

Her curiosity was itching to know, but she knew better than to trust a villain's words. Raven sent a punch towards him, but he moved aside and grabbed her arm before flipping her over. Raven rubbed her arm before blinking and standing up.

X stood across from her, crossing his arms on his chest. "Don't you want to know **why **I came into existence? Why I stole the suit?"

"I would love to see what's under the mask", she replied tartly, before encasing a car with her power and throwing it in his direction. X teleported off to the side, and Raven realized he was still talking to her.

"It's not nice to throw things when I'm trying to talk to you sunshine", X commented with a smirk on his face, even though Raven couldn't see it. "Is this how you treat all the guys you like?"

He caught her by the arm when she tried to punch him, "No you're just special", Raven replied with a roll of her eyes. Raven pulled her arm back, dragging him along with it, but he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"He's not going to tell you Raven", X whispered into her ear, "But **I** will."

"Tempting", Raven said, struggling to get out of his grip. "Thanks but no thanks."

Their faces came closer, her face to his mask.

"It's your choice Raven. If you want to know the truth, meet me near the pier. And if you don't want to know, trust me you'll never understand it. You'll never realize the truth."

Then he teleported away and left her there in the street, wondering if what he said even had any validity to it.

But when Robin came crashing onto the scene, asking what happened, Raven silently wondered if meeting with X was worth it.

* * *

**Again, reposted. ******** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**Please review. **

**Love,  
Ivy**


	3. Deals

**Disclaimer:** (since when do I actually use these?) **I don't own Teen Titans. The end. I'm going to stop saying it now, and this disclaimer goes for the whole story.**

**

* * *

**_I've never lost anyone thanks to my __**brilliant **__plans before… Everyone I had ever lost had been because of someone else's faults, never my own. _

_But now she's gone. She's gone! _

_Building that Red X suit had been a mistake. Not telling my friends about my plan had been a mistake. Everything concerning Red X was a mistake… _

_And now because of Red X… _

_Raven's gone. And I can't do anything about it. _

_If I go I'll be betraying my team… and if I don't, I'll never understand what secrets Robin is hiding from me.

* * *

_

Although her face was hidden deep inside a book, Raven wasn't paying any attention to the words printed on the page. Instead she kept thinking about X and his meeting…

Last night Robin had asked her the same questions. Was she alright? Did X hurt her? Of course she responded with her own questions concerning his location. Was abandoning Raven a new thing nowadays?

She looked up and saw an intersection in the Tower. Going right would mean her room… and the left would mean Robin's room.

She **did** need to talk to him…

Raven turned left, her book now discarded to her side. When his door came up on her left, she raised her hand to knock when suddenly she heard voices.

Was someone else inside?

"We had a deal!" She recognized the voice as Robin's but when she pressed her ear against the door she couldn't hear another voice. Realizing Robin was probably on the phone, she listened in…

Okay violating someone's privacy was not her thing. Right now she was probably the biggest hypocrite alive. She pushed herself to leave Robin alone when she heard him speak again.

"You were supposed to keep your side of the bargain! I'm getting yelled at over here for abandoning my teammate, and you're not even doing what you're supposed to!"

Of course, she had no problem eavesdropping on a conversation that seemed to be centered on her.

That thought about asking Robin to clear this situation up for her? Scratch that.

It was obvious he was hiding something from her…

And it wasn't something good.

* * *

_What deal? _

That deal was all Raven was thinking about while she was waiting at the pier. It was dark out. She assumed X meant to come around nighttime, since it wouldn't be a smart idea for a masked villain to appear out in the open like a sitting duck.

"You came."

Raven glanced to her right, taking notice of the masked man leaning against a railing. Crossing her arms Raven turned herself fully towards him, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"So what's going on?"

X tsked, shaking his head at her. "No darling, that's not the way it works."

"Excuse me?" Raven asked, but in the back of her mind she remembered that this was a _villain_ she was dealing with. A _bad guy_, Bad guys usually didn't like to negotiate without something in return.

"You know how it goes. I give you something in return for something." Her suspicions were proven correct when he said this. Raven sighed, knowing that what Red X wanted couldn't have been good.

"I don't do conditions", she replied, but her response only made X chuckle.

"Sorry doll", he said, a smirk on his face, "When you're dealing with me, you have to."

Raven raised an eyebrow and was really considering leaving and forgetting this ever happened when Red X intervened in her thoughts. "Unless you want me to tell the other Titans you came to meet with me."

Blackmail. _Should have seen that one coming_, Raven thought bitterly. "Fine. Name your price."

X's posture changed from lazy to confident, and he walked closer to her before leaning down to whisper into her ear.

"I want… _you_."

Raven's eyes widened and she took a step back. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Questions rambled on in her mind but she only replied with, "A person for a secret? That hardly seems fair."

X chuckled again, "Since when am I fair?" Raven turned to leave, tired of his antics, when he suddenly said, "Besides… this secret will change the way you think about Robin."

_What? _Raven stopped in her tracks but didn't turn around.

"I'll tell you _our _secrets. The ones Robin and I are hiding."

Robin? He was in on this?

"All you have to do…"

Robin, his deal. This had to do with his deal.

"…To figure out why Robin keeps pairing you two up…"

X… his sudden appearances. His sudden attacks. The reasons he starting stealing randomly. The reason he wanted to meet with her.

"Why we keep meeting…"

Robin abandoning her even though he kept pairing himself up with her…

"This can all be explained…"

An explanation would be good…

"if you agree to come with me", X whispered, leaning his head on Raven's shoulder.

Robin's strange behavior… his secrets…

"Do we have a deal?"

Should she risk this? All for the secret Robin was hiding?

"_**You were supposed to keep your side of the bargain! I'm getting yelled at over here for abandoning my teammate, and you're not even doing what you're supposed to!"**_

And suddenly it seemed worth it. She turned her head to face him and opened her mouth to speak.

"Deal."

* * *

**I certainly like this chapter more than I did when I wrote the other one. This chapter has been edited. **

**Please review!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	4. MIA

**Reposting is **_**so **_**much fun… (coughSarcasmcough)

* * *

**

_Remember how I screwed up? And now Raven's gone because of it?_

_It started when she went missing one day… _

_Now I'm slowly regretting everything as all the consequences of my actions just rush back to me in a blur. I just wish… I wish I hadn't made that deal with him. I fucked up; I know it. But still… I can't do anything anymore! He's probably going to tell her, hell, he probably already did! And now… now… _

_She'll hate me for it. Maybe she does now; I don't know what the hell X has been telling her. I make ONE mistake, BAM! The whole team hates me. They don't think I trust them anymore, but I do! Its just… they wouldn't have acted like they normally would have. Is that my fault? I doubt Starfire and Beast Boy can act… don't know about the others. _

_No! This is NOT the time to think about Star and BB's acting skills! Right now I have to focus on getting Raven back. _

_I need to. I **have **to.

* * *

_

Beast Boy pulled at his green hair, threatening to rip it out. "Dude! She's missing!" He exclaimed, his voice pitch high in worry for Raven.

Robin glared at him from the computer. "You think I don't know that?" He yelled back sourly.

Chaos had ensued since Raven was declared as missing. She wasn't in her room and she hadn't been for the past day or so… Her communicator had been destroyed, it seemed, since Cyborg couldn't get a track on her. The communicator located on Raven's cloak had been destroyed as well, and now they had no way of finding her.

"Friends!" Starfire injected herself into the conversation, knowing she was the mediator. "We mustn't fight! We must find friend Raven and help her!"

It was as if Raven disappeared of the face of the Earth… Cyborg knew that there was a hidden locator chip in her skin, but it took a while to pinpoint Raven's location since Raven's white blood cells were constantly attacking the unknown object.

Usually Raven would be here, trying to signal out their aura signatures.

Only she wasn't here.

Robin sighed and removed himself from the commotion, running his hand through his spiky hair.

This was his entire fault… what was he going to do? How was he going to fix this?

He **had** to… Raven's life probably depended on it.

He had tracked her to the pier before. She may not know it, but he heard her outside his door. That's why he ended the call.

He had tracked Red X to the pier as well…

He knew Raven could take care of herself, but that wasn't why he was worried.

Red X… would he tell?

They had a deal dammit! You don't break deals! X e probably did tell Raven, after all, she had never come back. Did he make a deal with her too?

No Raven! Red X doesn't keep his promises…

He already had her in his grasp then…

_Oh no…_ Robin thought, the look of dread on his face. _There's nothing stopping him from telling.

* * *

_

"This better be good", Raven warned, knowing she risked too much to come see him in the first place. The Titans were probably looking for her, and it was only a matter of time until the locator chip hidden underneath her skin alerted the Titan's to her presence.

X smirked and leaned against a pale green wall. "Babe, this is the paparazzi's dream come true."

Raven raised an eyebrow. In the back of her mind she couldn't help but think the paparazzi would go crazy if she _sneezed_, but she didn't verbally comment on it. "Okay then. What is it?"

X looked out the window which had a view of the pier. They were on the 22nd floor, high enough to detect anyone trying to interrupt their conversation. X realized that Robin was probably suspecting him "breaking the deal", but to be honest he didn't really care. The faster Robin cracked, the easier it would be to finish the final job.

"I'm not telling you that easily", X said when he finally turned back to her. "How do I know you won't go back to the Titans after this?"

A scowl formed on Raven's face, "You said you'd tell me if I came with you, and I did. Fess up."

X tsked again, and Raven was finding that little habit of his very annoying. "Sweetheart, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Don't call me that."

"What, sweetheart? Get used to it babe, you'll be with me for a _long_time."

Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, trying not to lose her cool over this egoistic jerk. She looked around the building, with its pale green plaster walls and dark forest green carpet, and she wondered if this is where he stayed.

"I don't live here by the way. We're trespassing on private property, but right now, I doubt you care."

She growled. "Just tell me already."

"No way darling. Not till I'm _sure _you're staying with me."

Silence. Raven was staring at X angrily, trying to keep herself from ripping him apart limb from limb.

"Ya know, this wasn't how it was supposed to work out."

"What?" She asked, hating the feeling of confusion echoing in her mind.

"This." He pointed to her and himself. "I was supposed to keep meeting you until… nah. I'm not telling you till I'm sure of our situation. Besides, I didn't really think Chuckles would be an idiot enough to actually let me meet you."

"WHAT? Robin's _in _on **this**?" Her suspicions had been confirmed, and it only made her angry.

"Of course, whoops I said too much. I really shouldn't continue and tell you how or _why _he did this."

Raven inwardly groaned.

She had to figure out a way to get X to tell. What was he hiding? Why did Robin set all of this up, letting Red X battle her?

Her mind was working at full speed, faster than usual.

_I need to know… if I don't, I know for a fact that Robin won't tell me. He'll probably find a way out of this._

_But how? How do I get X to tell without me without the consequences playing out?

* * *

_

**Again, this is the reposted version of this chapter. **

**Please review!**

**Love,  
Ivy**


	5. Secret Secrets

**The secret is almost revealed… Muahahhaha. Ahem.

* * *

**

_I hate it. I hate this, my mistakes, everything. Because of one stupid, idiotic mistake, my friends lost their trust in me. And then I went and did something even stupider! _

_All this acting, all this drama! I hate acting as if nothing happened. The suit was put away and then it was stolen! That's what they think! _

_I hate acting… I hate lying to them but I have to. I'm forced to every time I see him in battle. _

_And now Raven's gone. She's gone. She'll never come back because of me. What have I done!_

_Dammit! _

_What have I done?

* * *

_

Silence ensued between the two since Red X wouldn't tell her what was going on and Raven wouldn't agree to stay. Raven only glared at him from the corner of her eye, watching the masked villain warily.

"Hmm." She heard X mumble. She turned her head towards him, and her arms were still crossed. "Ya know what Raven?" He said, smirking at her while leaning against a wall.

She raised an eyebrow, not sure if anything he said from now on should even be taken seriously.

"I think I'm going to tell you."

Her eyes widened a little, confused as to what made him change his mind. Did he have something else up his sleeve that he wasn't telling her?

"Ya know why?" He walked around her, circling her like she was his prey. He walked up behind her, his mask next to her ear as he said, "Because I know you'll never want to go back once you hear it."

_What? _

His hands gripped her waist from behind and he smirked when her body stiffened in response.

"You'll hate him _so _much for it, I** promise** you."

_It can't be that bad, can it? _

"He used you Raven…" He drifted off, lifting his mask so he could breathe on her neck. He fingered her neck, running his index finger across the Goosebumps that were running down her pale neck. "You really want to know what happened?" He asked, confirming something that he already knew the answer to.

… _I don't know. Will this tear the bond between me and Robin? _

He gripped her w

* * *

aist tighter.

"I would love it if you _finally _knew."

He pulled her in closer to his chest, and he smirked more when he heard something crash in the other room.

"Robin…" his mouth moved against the skin of her neck, "lied to you."

* * *

_This is horrible. Horrible! _

They had finally been able to pinpoint the location of Raven… and Red X. Robin moved faster as he tried to get to his destination faster.

The faster he went, the less time X had to tell Raven.

He needed more time dammit!

He urged his motorcycle to move faster trying to get to that apartment that he knew Raven was in. There wasn't much time.

* * *

X's hands moved slowly to wrap around her waist, and he was surprised she did nothing to stop it other than the crashes in the other room. He knew he should have hurried it along, someone might complain, but he was having too much fun.

He nipped her neck with his teeth, feeling the tension Raven radiated off of her. Oh yes, he was having _too much _fun.

"Robin… felt _very_ guilty after he lied to you guys about Slade and Red X, and how he lied to you about it."

* * *

Robin didn't know where the other Titans were right now, but he had to get there before the others did. That's all he knew right now.

Get there before him, and get rid of X before he blabbed.

His motorcycle sped through the insane amount of traffic.

He bit her neck again, not asking himself why she wasn't reacting angrily.

_She probably realizes this is the only way I'm going to tell her._

"You didn't trust him after that. No one did, did they? You all hated him for what he did, and what did he do? Lied to you. And now he did it again."

He was so close. Almost there. Almost there!

Soon, he saw it. The building X snuck into was only a few blocks away! It was hard to miss, seeing as it was taller than any skyscraper in New York City. It was a famous building, where people of all kinds stayed, whether they were rich or poor.

He revved his motorcycle to go faster.

* * *

"Do you want to know what he did Raven?" He whispered to her, and she nodded slowly.

His hands tightened around her waist. "You better not leave me after this… but I know you won't.

"You'll be too angry."

He stayed silent for a minute, listening to his surroundings.

He knew he didn't have much time when he heard a motorcycle in the distance.

"Raven… I'm sorry to say this. But Robin, poor, poor Robin was feeling so guilty. He wanted you to know that he knew he made a mistake, and that he was sorry. The only way he could be sorry was feeling horrible for **my** appearance, right?"

Raven's eyes widened, figuring a bit of it out.

Red X held Raven closer as he heard the motorcycle come closer.

"You see… in order to do that…"

The motorcycle stopped running.

"I had to come into existence."

He could have sworn he heard Robin yell out his name.

"And in order for me to come into existence…"

Robin's grappling hook hit the wall next to the window of the apartment."

"Robin made a deal with me."

He heard Robin coming up.

"And the deal was… that I pretend to be Red X…"

He gripped her waist tighter.

"And while I'm off being a bad guy, poor Robbie turns into a good guy for trying to get me and feeling so guilty over making me in the first place. This way, people feel sorry for him because he's beating himself up about it, and now they don't hate him anymore.…"

Robin was almost there.

"And in return, he said I could get _you_."

The windows crashed open with black telekinetic energy, leaving Robin with a few cuts as he faced an outraged Raven, whose eyes were glowing red. X let go of her, knowing she would get mad, and smirked when Raven turned towards Robin, who was coming through the window.

"Raven! Everything he's telling you is a lie!" Robin shouted, panting and trying to convince Raven of the false truth he created.

"Like you should be talking." X said, smirking while leaning against a wall.

"Shut up! We had a deal!"

"I thought you just said everything he told me was a lie, _**Robin?**_" Raven glared at him. She picked up the glass around her and aimed to throw it at him.

"How could you use me!" She shouted, her voice deeper and different than before. "What am I to you? I help you, and this is how you repay me!" She threw the glass towards him, and luckily Robin dodged before he could get hurt severely.

"Raven! I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking!"

"You're never thinking! You're always taking a step without thinking about what we might think of it! We forgave you Robin, for the whole Slade incident, but this? No. I can NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" She yelled and threw more debris at him; some missing Robin while some hit him.

"Raven! Please!"

"No! You know what? I'm going to give you what you want. You wanted me gone so badly that you GAVE me to Red X? FINE!" Her eyes returned back to normal and she walked towards Red X.

"Raven, no!"

"You wanted me gone right Robin?" She prepared her cloak to teleport X. "You should learn the consequences of your actions BEFORE they bite you Robin! But I guess its too late for that!"

And with that, she was gone, taking X with her.

_What have I done?

* * *

_

**Reposted chapter. **

**FINALLY! The big secret of Red X's existence comes into play. :D**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Please review!**

**Love,  
Ivy **


	6. Reminders

"You're not going to say anything?"

She didn't reply, just like he thought she wouldn't. She stared out into the ocean from the hill they stood on after her abrupt disappearance from Robin.

_How dare he? _

The truth of the matter shocked her to no end, even though she didn't show it. She continued to say nothing even when he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I know that he'll never think of betraying you again."

She crossed her arms over her chest, not realizing that she was slowly leaning onto X's chest.

"He won't get a chance to."

He smirked when he heard her words.

He expected this to happen, and he knew it would happen once he had told her the truth.

The day Robin came to him to talk about this plan of his, he knew that this would happen. Every step he had taken was planned out long before he initiated the plan.

So the fact that he wanted Raven here, in his arms, was no sudden thing.

"_**Listen. I know you have a knack of stealing things, and I know you're pretty good at it." **_

"_**I fail to see your point."**_

He took a deep breath, remembering that day, the day that everything changed for him.

He hugged Raven tighter.

"_**Listen, I have a proposition for you. If you are able to fill out this deed, I'll give you whatever you want."**_

_**He stopped his movements. "… Go on."**_

The day of his triumph was the day of Robin's fatal mistake.

"_**I need you to pretend to be Red X, a thief who never gets caught by the Titans."**_

_**He smirked. "The same Red X whose costume you used to parade around as Slade's accomplice?"**_

_**Robin greeted him with a glare. "Shut up." **_

_**He shrugged, smirking because he found humor in the situation. Here was a famous superhero, leader of the Teen Titans, who was asking him to **_**become **_**a criminal who would never be caught **_**by **_**the Teen Titans. **_

_**It was just too funny. **_

He lifted his mask again, dragging his lips across Raven's neck, to her cheek, and back down to her neck, taking his time to savor the feeling that he was allowed to enjoy.

The feeling that _she _was allowing him to enjoy.

"I'm glad you've finally seen the error of your ways…"

He dragged his lips closer and closer to hers, almost touching her lips but backing away before he did.

"_**So, I go around as Red X… and I get **_**what **_**for it?"**_

_**Robin was silent, thinking of something he could give. "If its money you want—"**_

_**He raised a hand. "No, I don't want money." **_

_**Robin looked down, trying to think of more, when X had interrupted him. "But I do know something I **_**do **_**want…"**_

_**Robin looked up.**_

"_**Your little teammate, Raven."**_

Ever since that moment, he had it all planned out.

_**Robin's impassive face turned into one of anger, and he immediately disagreed. "No! No way! That's not an option!"**_

_**X shrugged, turning around and walking away. **_

"_**Wait!"**_

"_**What?" X said, his tone harsh. He saw Robin's face changed into a series of different emotions, finally stopping when he sighed.**_

"_**I… fine."**_

_I win Robin. _X thought, hugging Raven tighter to him. He knew she wasn't complaining, nor was she pushing him away, and by one look at her face he could tell she was still affected by what Robin had done to her and she probably didn't have the strength to even think of pushing him away.

"Hey…" He whispered, trying to soothe her. "It's okay. Robin is a bastard and we all know that. He'll see his mistake and try and fix it but it won't work… and that'll make him realize what he's done."

She said nothing, simply glancing towards him.

"But if you go back now… he'll never learn that lesson. You need to change your sorrow into anger. You need to show him that you're not playing around, you're not going to come back with a simple 'I'm sorry', especially if he hasn't realized the meaning behind those words."

She crossed her arms tighter, finally showing him some discomfort that she felt by him holding her, and he knew she was feeling better, seeing as she was feeling more uncomfortable with their position.

Even though that meant he wasn't able to hold her anymore, he would do _anything _to keep her happy here with him.

_She'll never go back. _

If she did… all his hard work would be for nothing.

And he couldn't have that happening now could he?

_And if she thought of it… _

He took his hands off her, giving her some space seeing as she was finally back to her senses.

… _She will just have to be reminded that Robin wouldn't hesitate to do it again. _

* * *

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit and shit. _

He pulled at his hair, sitting down, covered by the darkness of his room.

_Shit! I messed up… _

This couldn't have happened. She wasn't supposed to find out. She was supposed to think this was natural and…

And…

He sighed, tired due to the fact that he had stayed up all night, trying to figure out a solution to his problem.

Raven had left the Titans.

No… she had left _him. _

This was horrible, horrible! He wasn't expecting that Red X was going to break off their deal and tell Raven of what was going to happen…

_Red X… _He thought in anger.

This was his fault! If it hadn't been for him, Raven would have fallen in love and left with X _normally_, leaving the Teen Titans and…

And…

_Crap. This isn't X's fault. _

_It's mine. _

The reality of the situation had hit him hard long ago, but this whole time, he kept blaming X for the problem, even if he was partially to blame.

Look at him! What was he going to do? Blame Raven for the fact that she left Red X even though he was setting her up…?

_No… how could I do this to her? _

_To RAVEN, of all people… _

The plan to set Red X with Raven was simple.

"… _**How am I supposed to do that anyway?" **_

_**X shrugged. "You're the leader, figure it out."**_

_**He stayed silent as he thought of a plan. Something that he couldn't be blamed for… something that would keep him out of trouble. **_

… _**A smirk came on his face as he figured something out. **_

"_**I got it… all we do…" He said, whispering as he looked into X's face. "Is have you attack. And then, we'll search for you, and… I'll pair myself up with Raven. And when that happens, I'll abandon her and you can make her fall to your… charms."**_

_**X smirked. **_

"_**That way… that way she'll fall in love with you naturally and you can have her if she decides to leave us. Your job is to make sure she leaves."**_

What was he **thinking** when he said that? What had come over him that would make him to this to Raven?

RAVEN!

He was an idiot for letting her go.

"_**Why do you want me to do this anyway?" X asked, curiosity getting the best of him. **_

_**He looked down. "I know everyone still expects me to betray them, seeing as I was… 'parading around as Red X', like you put it. But if someone else steals the costume, and someone else is the villain, they'll see that I really regretted being Red X."**_

_**He turned around and sighed. "And then this guilt will go away." **_

But now he had to fix his mistakes. He needed to show Raven that he was truly sorry…

And he was going to get her back.

One way or another.

* * *

**Um yea… I can finally say I updated this story. I had a hard time choosing where to go with this, but I guess I'm somewhere now… I guess… **

**Please review if any of you are still there, reading this. **

**Love,**

**Ivy**


	7. Always

He rode his motorcycle in anger, racing through the streets of Jump City, cursing at Red X within his mind.

_How dare he! _

Betrayed by HIM, of all people!

It may have been his fault that Raven was gone, but she wouldn't have hated him if it weren't for X!

_He will pay. _

He'd make sure X would regret the mistake he made. He would make sure that X would be on his knees, begging for forgiveness, something he would never give him.

_No... you'll never be forgiven. I'm going to hurt you in such a way, you won't even __**want **__to be forgiven. _

_I'm going to __**kill**__ you. _

He stopped in front of a hotel, parking his motorcycle and walking inside. He was in disguise, wanting no one to recognize him, and made sure no one would. He had swapped motorcycles just to be sure, because the last thing he wanted was for Raven to figure out what he was up to.

_She'll pay as well. _

She had betrayed him. Never mind that he betrayed her first, but THAT'S not what she was supposed to know! It was all going to be blamed on her! On X! And in the end, Raven would coming running to him, and X would be forgotten. Not only would his teammates see how sorry he was for making Red X, but Raven would be with him.

Killing two birds with one stone.

_You're mine Raven, MINE! _

Red X had stolen her from him, and Robin **hated** it when people stole from him.

_You belong to NO ONE ELSE! ONLY to __**ME**__! _

She was his and his alone.

Robin never did like sharing, something no one ever knew about.

_I'm going to find you Raven... _

He looked around the lobby of the extravagent hotel, smirking when he found his man.

_And when I do... _

The two shook hands, sitting down in a corner where no one could hear them.

_You'll definitely be running back to me... _

Reaching into his pocket inside his jacket, Robin took out a couple of photographs, showing them to the man. The unknown man took them, stared at them, and nodded towards Robin, who gave him an envelope full of cash.

_Just because Red X won't be there for you. _

* * *

Meet Henry Adlam, a rich bachelor who spent his evenings doing something no one else knew about, something he would never be allowed to tell a soul, simply because if he did, he would end up dead.

His occupation was one known to many, yet not many were willing to do it themselves. When he was young, he had accidentally killed his mother, but the police couldn't stand to find him, a little boy of only eight years, guilty of the crime.

He was freed, unpunished, free to do whatever he wished.

Those policemen would regret the day they let him out.

Being only eight years old, he needed cash, seeing as his father only drank and never worked. He sought out jobs, but no one was willing to break the law and hire an eight year old, even though he was very intellgent for his age.

So, he decided to do what he did best.

_**Kill. **_

After proving he was sucessful, (mostly because he was young and no one could _ever _suspect a child), many hired him just because his disguise was a good one.

A child.

No one suspected him, and he killed and killed and in return, all the cash he would ever need.

In the last few months he had decided, why not retire? He would never need any more money, (and that little fact made him very proud), and if he was ever caught he would be killed and he wasn't lookinig forward to dying at thirty. He was going to do so...

Until this young man called him. He knew of his reputation of being sucessful, and Henry decided, what's one more kill?

He took the pictures from the young man's hand, giving them a look over.

One was a teenager on the verge of adulthood, probably nineteen, with dark brown spiky hair and blue-gray eyes. A handsome fellow, and Henry couldn't see what this man did wrong to deserve such a fate.

_**Looks were always deceiving. **_

The other picture was a young girl, purple hair and eyes and a grayish complexion. Raven from the Teen Titans, he recognized, and he was wondering what did _she _do to deserved to be killed? (Other than locking criminals up, possible criminals that would probably want revenge, but that was far from the point.)

"You will capture her and bring her to me. Bring her alive."

"I'm not a delivery boy." Henry said, getting a little angry. He was a contract killer, **not **a mailman.

The young man put extra cash on the table.

Henry smirked. "Alive it is."

_Raven... _Robin thought with a crazy smirk on his face. _You'll regret the day you left __**me.**_

_I refuse to lose you again. You are mine, and it'll always stay that way. _

_No matter what you do, no matter where you hide. _

_You'll always be mine. _

_**ALWAYS. **_

* * *

**Um... I think that was the most... pointless? chapter? Not sure... it does show you Robin's crazy plan and his obsessiveness and his lack of real thought. Raven isn't going to come back to him and I don't think Robin realizes that yet. **

**:P Oh well. :D**

**Review please .**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
